La marque
by Meikoow
Summary: D. Gray-Man au XXIème siècle. Des Exorcistes, des Akumas et... des sorciers. Allen a subi un cauchemar étant plus jeune et une marque lui a été laissée. Malheureusement, des gens malsains sont à la recherche de cette marque pour de sombres raisons, et la vie de l'adolescent jusque-là plutôt paisible, va commencer à s'agiter...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo ! Nouvelle fanfiction en cours, comme vous le voyez. Cette fois, c'est D-Gray-Man.**

**À force de lire plein de fanfictions sur DGM, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en créer une, moi aussi. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on voudrait faire vivre aux personnages que... wuaaaaah. Inspiration Activée. C'est parti !**

**Disclaimer : D Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas. Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino ! **

**Rate : T (insultes, violence, et peut-être sensualité plus tard...)**

**~ Enjoy ~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Mal. Ça faisait mal. Son corps entier ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était immobilisé de peur et de douleur. Les chuchotements tout autour de lui vrombissaient dans sa tête, comme si des centaines de personnes lui parlaient de l'intérieur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il pleurait. Les gens autour ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Ils restaient là à parler dans une langue inconnue.<em>_

__Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Plus le temps passait, plus il souffrait. Un moment, il eut l'impression que son corps se déchirait en deux. Il hurla à la mort pendant plusieurs minutes. Il croyait mourir. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme ça. L'homme à côté de lui continuait de réciter son incantation. Il avait trop mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur. C'était une véritable torture.__

__Il vit l'homme sourire. Bien qu'il avait la sensation que son corps était en miette, Allen eut la force de lever son bras valide vers ce type à capuche pour lui prendre le collier qu'il tenait. Un collier d'argent qui contenait une petite pierre rouge flamboyante en forme de losange. Il était à lui. C'était son père adoptif qui le lui avait donné. Ça lui appartenait. Mais l'homme arrêta sa main en l'agrippant fermement.__

__Le type à capuche, toujours en prenant le poignet du garçon, posa deux doigts sur l'œil gauche de celui-ci. Cette partie du corps le brûla aussitôt. Une douleur vive. Mais moins douloureuse que ce qu'il endurait depuis le début.__

__"Il renaîtra." dit celui qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, dans un sourire malsain.__

__Puis la main de l'homme s'apprêta à recouvrir le visage entier du garçon qui se retrouva dans le noir complet.__

Allen se réveilla en sursaut.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Mais ça semblait si réel, comme s'il le revivait une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait plus envie de se souvenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ce rêve se répétait de temps à autre, comme pour le forcer à ne pas oublier ce moment. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

Il s'était redressé d'un seul coup à son réveil, fixant le mur en face de lui. Il était en sueur et sa respiration était haletante. Il regarda autour de lui. Un bureau mal rangé, quelques fringues par-ci par-là, des figurines d'Harry Potter et un poster de One Piece.

Sa chambre.

Il soupira de soulagement. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se recoucher, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas pas possible. Allen sursauta tandis qu'une longue chevelure rouge entra dans la pièce, les sens en alerte.

"- Bordel... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

"- Cross ?"

L'arrivée fracassante de Marian Cross avait fait bondir l'adolescent qui s'était étalé par terre. L'homme à l'entrée se pinça le haut du nez en fermant les yeux, l'air agacé.

"- Encore un cauchemar ?" demanda celui-ci, comme s'il s'y attendait un peu.

Allen hocha timidement la tête. Il avait sûrement dû crier, pour que son 'oncle', ou son maître, rapplique comme ça. C'était assez gênant. Il avait l'impression d'agir comme un enfant et il inquiétait ce stupide Cross pour rien. Mais bon, tout le monde faisait des cauchemars, après tout, non ?

"- Allez, dépêche-toi de te lever. Tu vas être en retard en cours."

"- Hein ? Il est quelle heure ?"

"- Très tard. Maintenant lève-toi." répondit Cross en quittant la pièce.

Il chercha son réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce dont les volets étaient encore baissés. Il tâta le dessus de sa table de nuit, encore un peu endormi . Il faut dire qu'Allen n'était pas très matinal, même en se réveillant en sursaut.

Il réussit à atteindre l'objet. Il le tourna vers lui et essaya de voir l'heure grâce à la lumière du couloir qui passait par la porte ouverte.

7:30.

Il réfléchit un moment. Les cours commençaient à huit heure. Il eut un certain temps de réflexion avant de se rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation.

"- MERDE !"

Il sauta de son lit pour se préparer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hop, un petit coup d'eau sur le visage, des fringues au hasard, quelques livres à fourrer dans son sac, et hop, il était prêt. Son oncle aurait pu le réveiller avant, mais il semblerait que, comme à son habitude, ce mec laissait toujours le garçon dans les soucis. S'il était venu, c'était seulement à cause de son réveil agité, rien de plus.

Il était presque soulagé d'avoir fait un cauchemar encore. Il avait beau être désagréable, mais au moins il sera à l'heure au lycée !

"- Sale pourri !" hurla-t-il à l'attention de son maître. "- T'avais pas du tout l'intention de venir me réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Tais toi, je suis très occupé en ce moment." Il écrasa la cigarette qu'il fumait dans le cendrier sur la table.

"- Tu te fous de moi ! Arrête de chercher des excuses à deux balles !"

Et c'était reparti. Comme à leur habitude, ils se prenaient la tête tous les deux. C'est presque devenu un rituel, les matins. Cross Marian avait toujours quelque chose à lui faire remarquer, et quand il ne disait rien, c'était Allen qui avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

"- Et toi, parle mieux à ton tuteur, tu veux bien." répondit l'homme, lisant tranquillement son journal, affalé sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur la table.

"- Crève."

Il enfourna une brioche dans la bouche, et mit son sac sur l'épaule. Puis le voilà sortit de la maison en courant. Il traça jusqu'à son arrêt de bus situé à cinq minutes de là. Avec un peu de chance, son bus ne serait toujours pas passé... Mais dans ces moments-là, la chance et Allen n'étaient jamais compatibles.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. _Maudit tuteur de merde !_ qu'il se disait pour lui-même. Il avait une interrogation écrite ce matin et le voilà qu'il allait être en retard !

Hors de question. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Enfin si, mais ils étaient trop occupés à fouiller les poubelles ou à dormir sur le rebord des murets des jardins. Bref.

Allen murmura quelque chose en se tenant le bras gauche.

_'Crown Clown. Activation.'_

Une lumière vive l'entoura et un manteau blanc enveloppa son corps entier. Un masque noir formé pour ne dissimuler que la partie haute du visage apparut derrière lui. Il sentit ses forces affluer. En tant normal, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son innocence, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Eh bien, là, c'était une urgence. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il aille faire ce devoir écrit. Sinon... sinon il risquait de perdre la face contre son pire ennemi des études qui n'arrêtait pas d'être en compétition avec lui : Lavi.

Il avait déjà perdu lors du dernier contrôle. Alors cette fois, il fallait qu'il se donne à fond. Hors de question de se faire humilier face à ce borgne écervelé ! JAMAIS. NEVER. NUNCA.

Il se mit à sauter sur un toit pour foncer droit devant lui en direction du lycée. De cette manière, il pourra sûrement y être dans cinq minutes ! Voilà. Il bondissait maintenant de toit en toit, évitant les endroits trop peuplés pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Si Cross le voyait... il se ferait tuer sur-le-champ.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à proximité de la zone scolaire, il sauta dans une ruelle pour se remettre en mode 'normal'. Sans manteau qui sort de nulle part, ni rien. Il marcha en direction du bâtiment devant lui et arriva dans la cour. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà amassés devant la grille. Il en salua quelques uns, puis continua de tracer en direction des couloirs.

Certains le regardaient encore d'une drôle de façon. Ça faisait pourtant un bon moment maintenant, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'établissement. Au départ, tout le monde le trouvait bizarre avec ces cheveux blancs. Il a dû répéter au moins mille fois qu'ils étaient naturels. Et même si au début les élèves étaient un peu réticents, la majorité s'y étaient fait et le considéraient maintenant comme quelqu'un de normal. Mais les curieux de nature ne pouvaient s'y habituer.

Il était encore en train de ranger des bouquins dans son casier quand une voix l'interpella. Il tourna la tête vers une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'une couleur sombre virant sur le vert foncé. Elle le rejoignit sans attendre, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres. Elle était suivie de deux autres garçons. L'un aux cheveux rouges un peu en bataille sur le côté, avec une petite mèche dépassant de son bandeau au niveau du front et qui portait un cache-oeil. Et à côté de lui se tenait encore un autre spécimen. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et longs attachés en queue de cheval sans compter les deux mèches qui pendaient à côté de ses joues. Il avait toujours ce regard sinistre qui prévenait quiconque que si on osait lui chercher les embrouilles, on mourrait sur le champ. C'était Kanda Yû.

"- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui !" lança la jeune fille qui avait interpellé l'adolescent quelques secondes plus tôt.

"- Lenalee, tu m'as déjà vu louper un seul contrôle ?" répondit Allen d'un air sérieux.

La jeune fille se mit à rire en approuvant :

"- Non, c'est vrai. Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de ton extrême détermination, Ô grand Allen."

"- Que tu viennes ou pas, de toute façon je t'aurais laminé !" déclara Lavi qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

Allen le fusilla du regard. "- Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi qui a eu un pauvre 4 en pratique chimique ?" demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, qui lui rendit son sourire d'une manière un peu plus sombre.

Le rouquin tiqua face à cette réponse. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Allen l'avait battu à plate couture, ce jour-là. Lavi avait malencontreusement mélangé deux flacons et a presque failli tout exploser en versant ce que contenait le mauvais. Sans la partie bonus, il aurait jamais eu les quatre points !

"- C'était une erreur de calcul ! Voilà tout !" se défendit le rouquin.

"- Et si vous vous bougiez le cul, plutôt que de rester là à dire des trucs inutiles ?"

Cette plainte venait de la voix juste à côté de Lavi. Le garçon qui avait toujours les bras croisés et ce regard à moitié meurtrier et impassible en même temps. Ce gars qui, semblerait-il, ne parvenait pas à relever les sourcils, ce qui fait qu'il les gardait froncés en permanence.

"- Ouuuh ! Eh bien, Yû-kun ? On est pas d'humeur, ce matin ?" lança Lavi qui paraissait avoir reprit son expression naturelle, celle d'un crétin innocent.

Le dénommé Kanda Yû se mit à attraper le col du borgne sans prévenir, le regard féroce :

"- Recommence à m'appeler comme ça, fichu lapin, et je te jure que tu deviendras définitivement aveugle."

Lavi leva les mains devant lui, les yeux embués de fausses larmes. "- Pardon ! Sorry ! Entschuldigung ! Gomen !"

Allen soupira tandis que Lenalee tenta de les séparer. Puis la sonnerie retentit. Le petit groupe se mit à marcher en direction de leur classe respective. Une fois arrivés dans la salle, tout le monde sortit une feuille et un stylo. Lavi et Allen ne se lâchaient pas du regard, se maudissant l'un et l'autre. Tout le monde pouvait sentir la tension entre ces deux énergumènes... Mais bon. Ils avaient l'habitude.

Après tout, ils faisaient parti du top 10 des meilleurs élèves. Ils se disputaient souvent la cinquième place. Parfois même, l'un d'eux parvenait à arriver premier. Mais c'était plus rare. Allen et Lavi pourraient sûrement dépasser les autres, s'ils n'avaient pas à travailler en dehors des heures de cours. Surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe quel travail...

Au milieu de son test, le jeune homme au pentacle leva la tête vers la fenêtre. Personne n'était dehors. Juste quelques feuilles qui volaient. Pourtant, il avait une drôle de sensation...

__Pourquoi je me sens observé ?__

Après quelques rapides coups d'œil aux alentours, il haussa les épaules et continua d'écrire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Allen, Kanda et Lavi étaient allés manger. Lenalee leur avait dit qu'elle arriverait un peu plus tard, elle devait parler à quelqu'un de son club. Une fois les plateau remplis (à ras-bord pour certains, vous savez qui...), les garçons dégustèrent avec entrain. Enfin, Kanda mangeait sans broncher ni s'extasier. Aucune expression, comme d'habitude. Lavi parlait entre deux bouchées.

"- On dirait que c'est plutôt calme en ce moment, dans la ville." remarqua celui-ci.

"- Ouais. Tant mieux, on va pas se plaindre ça nous fait du boulot en moins." répondit Allen avant de boire de grandes gorgées d'eau.

"- Haha. Surtout pour vous ! Moi j'ai pas vraiment à me bouger."

"- La ferme. Oublie pas que grâce à nous ton cul est sauvé tous les jours."

"- Oh, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je peux me battre, moi aussi !" lança le rouquin en ricanant.

"- Mais oui. C'est ça." fit Allen dans un rictus moqueur.

Lavi n'approuva pas cette expression. Il se leva d'un coup, la mine boudeuse :

"- Yû ! Dis-lui que je sais me battre !"

Les autres se retournèrent vers leur groupe. Choqués. Non pas par le ton qu'avait employé le borgne, mais par ce qu'il avait dit. Oh, non. Pas pour le fait qu'il savait se battre, non. Pas ça. L'autre truc. Ce prénom. Ce prénom qu'aucun n'était autorisé à dire. Ce prénom qui pouvait nous trancher en deux à n'importe quel moment... Lavi sut très vite ce qui n'allait pas. Non pas parce que les autres le regardaient, mais parce que Kanda avait une soudaine aura meurtrière tout autour de lui, en regardant le rouquin d'un regard... très sombre.

"- Petit merdeux... Tu veux vraiment connaître le goût de l'Après-Vie ? D'accord." Il se leva lentement, poings serrés. "- Bouge pas, je t'y envoie sans tarder..."

"- Hiiii..." cria Lavi d'une minuscule voix aiguë.

Kanda l'attrapa par le col et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer son poing quand soudain, Lenalee apparut en rouspétant :

"- C'est pas possible, hein ! Vous pouvez pas passer trente secondes sans vous battre ?"

Kanda s'arrêta. Les autres aussi. La cafétéria avaient les yeux rivés sur les quatre protagonistes du moment. Enfin, les trois, puisque Allen, ne se sentant pas du tout concerné et ayant l'habitude de ces petits jeux entre Lavi et Kanda, était en train de continuer de dévorer son repas depuis tout à l'heure.

"- Lâche-le, Kanda." ordonna Lenalee en posant son plateau et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Kanda relâcha un peu sa prise sans pour autant la laisser filer. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux :

"- La prochaine fois..."

"- Ça n'arrivera plus, promis !" s'empressa de dire Lavi qui avait déjà l'impression d'être mort. Sur ce, Kanda le lâcha d'un coup. Lavi reprit le rythme normal de sa respiration et les autres élèves de la cantine reprirent leurs conversations. Allen se mit à lâcher un rot.

"- Allen !" s'indigna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Désolé." dit-il en rigolant.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, puis une sonnerie de portable émit un petit "beep" répétitif. Un message. Lavi sortit son portable et appuya sur les touches quelques instants. Il lut en silence, puis il leva la tête vers Lenalee :

"- Oh, Lenalee ! Est-ce que tu pourrais aller remplir le pichet, s'il te plaît ?"

La jeune fille fixa le broc vide. Elle hocha la tête en souriant puis elle se déplaça vers la machine un peu plus loin. Lavi posa ses coudes sur la table pour fixer les deux garçons, qui avaient déjà deviné de quoi il allait parler. Lavi attendit quelques instants. Le brouhaha des élèves pourront permettre de dissimuler ce qu'il dira...

"- Va falloir bouger ce soir."

Kanda et Allen ne dirent rien, se contentant d'avaler ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette.

"- Il y aurait des Akumas de niveau 3 cette fois. Soyez prudents."

"- Tu pouvais nous le dire plus tard, c'est pas urgent."

"- Il y a quelque chose d'urgent, j'y venais justement. Ils auraient repéré la présence d'Anciens dans le secteur."

Là, Kanda et Allen s'arrêtèrent de manger. Ils se regardèrent avant de fixer le rouquin qui avait un air sérieux. Des Anciens, par ici ? En effet, cette nouvelle n'était pas des plus rassurantes. On raconte que les Anciens sont issus d'une importante et très puissante lignée de sorciers. Ils auraient des caractéristiques physiques différentes de celles des humains et des sorciers normaux. Ce sont eux qui contrôle les Akumas, ces êtres démoniaques qui prennent l'apparence de ceux qui les auraient invoqués en les tuant. Même sans être invoqués, ils sont crées à partir des pouvoirs du Compte Millénaire. L'homme le plus dangereux du Monde pour les humains et les Exorcistes.

"- Sérieusement..." souffla Kanda, un peu surpris.

Rare sont ceux qui ont vu un Ancien de leurs propres yeux. Et rares sont ceux qui s'en sont sortis vivants après. Alors les voir dans un secteur aussi reculé qu'est leur ville, c'était peu commun...

"- Il ne s'est pas montré, on a juste ressenti sa présence. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. En général, quand un Ancien est dans les parages, ce n'est jamais pour rien !" reprit Lavi, inquiet pour ses camarades.

"- Ne t'en fait pas, on se débrouillera." le rassura Allen. "- Et puis, avec ce tueur au visage effrayant dans les parages, on ne craint rien !" fit-il en désignant Kanda qui s'agaça.

"- Ta gueule, moyashi. Je pourrais malencontreusement laisser un de ces monstres te dévorer pendant que je regarderais avec un pot de pop-corn dans les mains."

Allen tiqua.

"- Quoi !? T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Et puis d'abord je sais pertinemment que tu détestes le pop-corn ! Et puis... Ah ! Mais c'est pas important ! M'appelle pas Moyashi, je t'ai déjà dit !"

Voilà. C'était reparti. Jusqu'à ce que Lenalee revienne pile au moment où Allen était en train de lui raconter ses exploits en tant qu'Exorciste. Quand Lavi toussota pour lui dire de se taire, le garçon aux cheveux blancs stoppa net. Il se tourna vers Lenalee qui tenait le pichet rempli d'eau, en le regardant bizarrement.

"- De quoi tu parles, Allen ?"

Il tressaillit.

"- De... de rien ! Juste que... je parlais de.. d'un jeu ! Haha..." Il se gratta la joue du doigt. Lavi soupira tandis qu'il prit le broc des mains de Lenalee pour la débarrasser. La jeune fille n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne connaissait rien des sorciers, ni des Akumas. Elle ne savait rien des Exorcistes non plus, malgré le fait que son frère soit le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, l'organisation qui recrute les Exorcistes afin d'éliminer les Akumas et les sorciers. Elle croit (on lui a fait croire) qu'il est scientifique à la C.D.O.

Certes, il l'était. Mais ce n'était pas son seul rôle... Il voulait l'éloigner le plus possible de ces histoires dangereuses. Voilà pourquoi il lui cachait toutes ces choses. Lenalee soupira et se rassit pour finir son repas.

Allen, ayant déjà terminé, attendait patiemment que ses amis finissent. Il se tourna au loin vers l'une des fenêtres de la cantine. Il se sentait encore observé, alors qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était bizarre, quand même. Il secoua la tête comme pour ne pas y penser.

"- Je suis juste parano." qu'il se dit pour lui-même à haute voix.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" demanda Lavi.

Allen se tourna vers eux et fixa vaguement l'eau du pichet qui tremblait à chaque mouvement sur la table.

"- Non, rien."

_**À suivre... **_

* * *

><p><em>Wazaaa. Avis ? Questions ? Menaces de mort ? Dites-moi tout :3<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, eh bien voilà le chapitre deux ! Je sais, je vous aurais fait attendre un petit peu mais... Mais voilà quoi ! xD**

**Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire intéressait quand même des gens. Aussi, si elle continue, c'est grâce à vous ! J'essairais de ne pas vous décevoir...**

**Bref. Bonne lecture et ... Enjooooy ~**

* * *

><p>Deux adolescents étaient en train de courir à travers les quartier de la ville, à vingt-deux heures passées. Les rues étaient sombres et calmes, le vent frais annonçant l'hiver s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux et dans leur cou. L'un rayonnait de blanc avec ses cheveux et son long manteau qui volait derrière lui, tandis que l'autre était entièrement vêtu de noir, de la tête aux pieds.<p>

« - Grouille-toi, moyashi. On a plus le temps. » lança le jeune homme aux longs cheveux sombres.

« - La ferme ! C'est de ta faute si on est en retard ! » s'écria Allen.

Ils tournèrent dans un coin de rue et continuèrent leur longue course. Ils étaient à peine épuisés.

« - Tu n'avais qu'à pas me provoquer. » rétorqua Kanda, menaçant.

« - Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je regardais un manga avant de venir ! Je t'ai confondu un moment avec le personnage de la télé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'appeler onee-san ! »

« - C'était une fille ! »

« - Bah justement… tu… »

Kanda fut entouré d'une aura sombre et meurtrière d'un coup. Il tourna la tête férocement vers le jeune blandinet :

« - Tu veux vraiment mourir ? »

« - Bordel, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé ! DÉSOLÉ ! »

Enfin bref. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin vers un parc pour enfants, un peu à l'écart des habitations situées plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Kanda s'avança vers un banc tandis qu'Allen le regardait faire en lui faisant des grimaces dans son dos en marmonnant des insultes tout bas comme « tête de cochon. »

Sentant comme un air de provocation, le jeune brun se retourna. Il vit un Allen sifflotant, les mains dans le dos, la tête levée. Il le fixa un moment d'un air sceptique, puis il se retourna à nouveau pour prendre son téléphone et appeler. Ça sonna trois fois dans le vide avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« - Ouais, on est sur place et y a toujours rien. T'es sûr que c'est ici ? »

Pendant que Kanda appelait, Allen se dirigea vers une balançoire. Quelques petits souvenirs nostalgiques défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il se revoyait sur la petite planche suspendue par deux cordes, et l'homme qui l'avait élevé le pousser doucement en souriant.

L'adolescent sourit en repensant à ces petits instants de bonheur. Jusqu'à ce qu'une aura sombre émane de quelque part autour de lui. Pas seulement autour de lui, mais dans la zone toute entière. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna vers le jeune brun :

« - Kanda ? »

L'autre garçon pivota vers lui. Dès qu'il s'était tourné vers Allen, il comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Il parla calmement dans le combiné :

« - Je te rappelle. »

Il coupa le téléphone et sortit son katana, aux aguets. Il regarda l'albinos qui hocha la tête. Il récita une incantation dans une langue inconnue et une sphère presque invisible se déversa autour d'eux en s'élargissant dans tout le quartier. Il s'agissait d'une 'barrière' dans laquelle les lieux étaient les mêmes, mais où il n'y avait pas d'habitants ou de passants, à part eux deux. Personne d'autre que des sorciers ou des personnes avec un certain niveau de maîtrise d'Innocence, cette substance qui pouvait contrer la sorcellerie, pouvait entrer à l'intérieur.

Des ricanements sombres et profonds envahirent l'espace crée par Allen. Des ondulations noires apparurent sur le sol et des silhouettes aussi bien difformes que monstrueuses en sortirent. Voilà les Akumas. Les 'démons' de ce monde.

Ils étaient grands, les dents lacérées et avaient de gros yeux globuleux noirs et brillants.

L'œil gauche d'Allen changea de forme. Il devint identique à ceux des Akumas, avec une sorte de mécanisme en forme de cible apparent à quelques millimètres de son iris.

Depuis 'ce' fameux jour, en plus de son activation d'Innocence, il avait eu le pouvoir de détecter automatiquement les Akumas, peu importe leur forme. C'était bien pratique pour repérer ceux qui prenaient forme humaine.

Ceux-là, étant de niveau 3, avaient une forme particulière bien à eux. La plupart du temps c'était une apparence plutôt humanoïde, même s'ils étaient toujours aussi moches. Dans le lot qui s'offrait aux deux exorcistes, la plupart avait une queue squelettique, et un autre groupe était équipé d'ailes difformes.

« - Il y en a au moins une quinzaine... »

« - Bien. Tu t'occupes des insectes volants, et moi je me charge des lézards. » lança Kanda en glissant ses deux doigts le long de Mugen, son katana.

Allen lui jeta un coup d'œil quelques secondes :

« - T'as une drôle de façon de nommer les choses, toi. »

« - Tais-toi et bosses, moyashi. » répondit Kanda avant de se diriger en direction de deux Akumas qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer.

« - Ta gueule, Bakanda. »

Allen soupira et, n'ayant plus vraiment le choix, il se rua sur les autres monstres volants. Il prit appui sur son pied et se hissa de toute ses forces dans les airs. Avec son innocence activée, il avait trois fois plus de capacités qu'un humain normal.

Il évita les attaques lancées à distances et trancha d'un coup de griffes lacérées le premier Akuma qu'il avait en face de lui. Celui-ci se secoua dans tous les sens avant d'exploser de l'intérieur.

Il allait faire de même avec celui d'à côté, mais un coup arriva par derrière. Allen réussit à l'éviter de justesse, et il retomba sur le sol. Un autre de ces démons lui lança une sorte de laser sortant d'un canon au bout de ses deux bras veineux. Allen roula au loin pour l'éviter. Une seconde plus tard et le jeune garçon se faisait littéralement réduire en poussière. Il avait eu chaud...

Il se releva et décida de dépasser les 100% de synchronisation. Après tout, c'était des Akumas de niveau 3. Ils n'étaient pas si facile à tuer.

Son bras gauche se mit à briller. Il posa sa main droite dessus et quelques secondes après, son membre qui scintillait avait disparu pour laisser place à une large épée noire que tenait l'albinos de l'autre main.

Il recommença à attaquer et il finit par éliminer deux des six monstres qui lui restaient. Il regarda un moment dans la direction de son partenaire. Il semblait mieux se débrouiller que lui, cet enfoiré… Un peu sur les nerfs, Allen essaya de presser le pas et de vite tuer tous les monstres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il se fit projeter à un moment, et un des Akumas réussit à le blesser à l'épaule en le coupant.

Mais le jeune garçon ne le laissa pas vaincre pour autant. En deux temps trois mouvements il fut tout de suite sur pieds et s'attaqua au coupable qui lui avait infligé ça.

Après avoir sauté une énième fois, il prit appui sur l'un des derniers monstres qui restait et s'en prit au second juste au dessus de lui. Celui-ci réussit à se défendre au début, mais Allen eut bien vite raison de lui. Juste après l'avoir éliminé, il commença à retomber vers le sol.

Mais avant ça, il la chute le dirigeait vers le dernier Akuma sur lequel il avait prit appui peu avant. Il leva son bras en arrière, prêt à lui porter le coup fatal. Le démon n'eut même pas le temps de voir le coup venir. À peine avait-il relevé la tête que son corps entier fut coupé en deux d'un trait bien distinct. Quand le blandinet atterrit sur le sol, le dernier Akuma volant explosa d'un seul coup, le réduisant à néant. Il ne restait plus rien de son côté. Et en regardant du côté de Kanda…

Il avait à peine tourné la tête qu'un coup tranchant siffla dans l'air, pile là où se trouvait sa tête une fraction de secondes plus tôt. Kanda tenait Mugen pointé au-dessus de la tête qu'avait baissé Allen.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend … ?! »

« - Oups, désolé. Je t'ai pris pour un Akuma l'espace d'un instant. » répondit le jeune brun sans une once de culpabilité sur son visage stoïque.

L'albinos s'énerva en serrant le poing qu'il brandit devant son partenaire :

« - T'as essayé de me tuer, là, avoues ! »

« - Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Kanda commençait déjà à repartir.

« - T'es encore énervé à propos de tout à l'heure ? Sérieusement, faut faire quoi pour te faire comprendre que je suis désolé ! Hé ! Reviens là, connard ! »

Enfin bref. Voilà, leur travail était terminé pour ce soir. Finalement, tout s'était quand même bien déroulé. N'empêche, quelque chose avait titillé l'esprit du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Comment se faisait-il qu'autant d'Akumas de niveau 3 s'étaient réunis par ici ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que ces démons soient simplement de passage, comme ça, en groupe. Surtout des Akumas de niveau 3, qui, en général, s'entre-tuaient juste pour se procurer plus de pouvoir et accroître leur niveau.

Et tandis qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, accompagné de Kanda, en direction de la C.D.O., il ne remarqua pas la présence sur un toit, au loin, d'une personne au teint sombre coiffée d'un chapeau avec des cheveux noirs presque bouclés. Il observait les deux jeunes Exorcistes silencieusement, un portable à l'oreille :

« - Je confirme. C'est bien lui. »

Il écouta ce que son interlocuteur avait à dire un moment, puis il hocha la tête et raccrocha. Il fixa le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs encore un instant avant de sourire diaboliquement.

« - À très bientôt, Allen Walker. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Retour à la Congrégation. **_

C'était un grand building moderne, comme les grands bureaux de la Capitale. De l'extérieur, et aux yeux du monde, c'est un bâtiment destiné aux recherches scientifique de l'État et tout ça. Mais derrière cette couverture se trouvait une organisation existante dans le but de contrer les sorciers et les Akumas. Seuls les autres organisations liées et le Gouvernement étaient au courant. D'autres Congrégations comme celle-ci existaient dans le monde, même si elles étaient peu nombreuses. Il y en avait au moins dix autres tout aussi puissantes les unes que les autres.

Allen était en train de courir à toute jambe dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Il était poursuivi par deux médecins en blouse blanche qui lui hurlaient de s'arrêter, mais l'adolescent ne voulait rien savoir. Il était hors de question qu'ils lui injectent leur truc dans son corps !

Avaler des médicaments, d'accord. Prendre son poux, d'accord. Faire des radios, d'accord. Mais lui planter une seringue dans la chair, jamais de la vie !

Il manquait régulièrement de renverser les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Y compris Lavi qui tenait une pile de livres dans les bras. Par contre, lui, il l'avait pas loupé. Le rouquin se fit éjecter à plus de dix mètres plus loin en se faisant heurter de plain fouet par le jeune blandinet.

Allen ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, se contentant de lancer un « Désolé ! » avant de disparaître rapidement.

« - Sale rustre ! » se plaignit Lavi en brandissant son poing.

Les deux autres médecins, dépités, passèrent devant le jeune garçon toujours à terre.

« - Il se passe quoi ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« - Allen refuse de faire l'injection pour le soigner ! »

Lavi resta sans rien dire quelques temps, avant de se mettre à sourire diaboliquement.

« - Ah oui ? Intéressant… »

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro très vite. Il le porta à l'oreille en ricanant d'un air machiavélique.

« - Allen … Tu va subir ma vengeance pour m'avoir battu au test de science ! »

Une voix d'homme blasé répondit à l'autre bout du fil. La rouquin se reprit :

« - Allô, Komui ? Oui c'est moi. Dis voir, t'aurais pas recommencé à construire secrètement un nouveau Komulin, par hasard ? Hein ? Oh non, pas de panique, je ne te dénoncerai pas... Oui, en fait... J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce nouveau prototype que tu as fais. Comment ? Oui, tout de suite si possible. Je suis impatient de le voir à l'œuvre... »

Il se mit à rire, content de son plan si infaillible qui lui était tout de suite venu en tête. Komulin ira tout de suite à la poursuite d'Allen pour le soigner, comme la dernière fois. Et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas attrapé, il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Allen devra alors courir de toutes ses forces jusqu'à son dernier souffle... muahaha...

Deux secondes plus tard, une explosion se produit au loin, au bout du couloir. Tout le monde regarda dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Lavi s'arrêta un instant. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être...

Allen réapparut tout à coup, l'air affolé. Il traça en direction des deux infirmiers qui ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune adolescent était passé entre eux à la vitesse de l'éclair, leur criant de fuir. Et au même moment, une gigantesque machine apparut au bout du couloir. Elle avait quatre jambes mécaniques et deux gros phares lumineux en guise de yeux. Ils ciblèrent le garçon aux cheveux blancs et des informations défilèrent dans son écran de vision cybernétique. Il les analysa à voix haute :

[ - Allen Walker. Exorciste de la C.D.O. Compatibilité d'Innocence de 100%. Blessé à l'épaule. Dommages de 16%. Opération requise.]

Le jeune garçon tressaillit en entendant la dernière partie. Les larmes aux yeux, il courut encore plus vite qu'avant. La machine se mit à le poursuivre automatiquement, ce qui l'effraya encore plus.

[ - Prise en charge de la cible. Opération requise. Opération requise. ]

« - Débarrassez-moi de cette chose ! » hurlait le pauvre blandinet à travers les couloirs de la Congrégation.

Lavi resta sans voix, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des murs en morceaux, les employés en panique, l'alarme incendie en marche et…

« - Alors Lavi ? Comment tu trouves mon super Komulin que tu m'avais demandé ? C'est le tout dernier modèle, avec le service à café et la fonction Waterproof ! Il est génial, hein ? Hein ? »

… Et les regards de tous les gens présents tournés dans sa direction, l'aura sombre.

« - Hé hé... oups ? » fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

…

Un peu plus tard, dans l'infirmerie de l'organisation...

Allen était allongé, la mine dépressive à cause de l'injection qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, et la fatigue que lui avait causé le Komulin qui a été à sa poursuite pendant au moins une demi heure.

Lavi aussi était dans un lit, deux énormes bosses sur le crâne et la joue gonflée. Ces blessures avaient été infligée par Kanda qui, après s'être occupé du robot qui l'avait dérangé pendant sa méditation, et après avoir su que le rouquin était la cause de tout ce bordel, il l'avait presque passé à tabac.

D'ailleurs, le kendoka aussi était dans l'infirmerie, assis sur un des lits, bras et jambes croisées et la mine sombre. La tension était on ne peut plus palpable. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du deuxième coupable de tout ce raffut Komui :

« - Salut tout le monde ! » lança l'homme aux lunettes dans un élan de gaieté.

Plus un bruit. Ou peut-être que si, si on compte le scintillement dangereux des yeux de Kanda quand ceux-ci s'étaient tourné vers le scientifique qui tressaillit un moment. Il s'avança, tête baissée :

« - Vous ne devinerez jamais… » commença-t-il.

Puis il releva la tête et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'un éclat lumineux et infaillible :

« - Lenalee m'a appelé à l'instant pour me dire de rentrer parce qu'elle s'inquiétait ! Aaaah. L'amour fraternel ! Quel pouvoir si raffiné et merveilleux ! Rien ne peut le contrer ! Il restera enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur jusqu'à mon dernier souf— »

Il retint un hurlement quand la lame d'une lame passa sous sa gorge, le menaçant de couper ce mince filet de chair derrière lequel se trouvaient les cordes vocales causant tout ce cirque qui commençait sérieusement à ennuyer Kanda...

« - Ça dérange personne si j'y met fin maintenant, alors ? » lança le jeune brun d'un regard assassin.

« - Kanda ! Comment peux-tu… ! »

« - Vas-y. » dirent Lavi et Allen en chœur, sans hésitation.

« - Hiii ! » cria d'un air féminin le scientifique en pleurant de fausses larmes. « - Vous êtes bien trop cruels. Surtout toi, Lavi ! Je pensais enfin que tu m'avais compris... »

« - Comme si… »

Komui lâcha un soupire et toucha Mugen du doigt :

« - Ça suffit. Range ton arme, Kanda. Je ne vous ai pas réuni pour rien, vous savez. »

Kanda obéit et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit où il se trouvait peu avant. L'homme aux lunettes sortit des documents et les prit entre ses mains.

« - L'Ancien que nous avons détecté il y a plusieurs jours est revenu dans le coin il y a quelques heures, selon les informations qu'on m'a donné.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, surpris.

« - Vous voulez dire qu'il était dans les parages quand moi et Kanda on a combattu ces Akumas ? » demanda Allen, ayant d'un coup regagné ses forces.

Le scientifique hocha la tête :

« - C'est très possible. »

« - Vous vous foutez de nous ! » s'exclama Kanda. « - Ça voudrait dire qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans le coin pendant qu'on était en train de combattre ces foutus démons ?! »

Komui hocha de nouveau la tête pour confirmer.

« - En gros, oui. »

« - Sérieusement… » souffla Lavi.

« - Et je pense qu'il n'a pas dû louper votre fameuse prestation. »

Allen se redressa.

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a été repéré ? »

« - Ce n'est pas un danger pour la Congrégation. Par contre, s'il venait à vous recroiser, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il restera à nouveau sans rien faire. » répondit Komui, avec une pointe de sérieux dans la voix.

Allen déglutit à moitié. Ils avaient été si proches d'un Ancien... C'était plutôt une révélation qui donnait froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'il s'était montré ? Seraient-ils morts ? Ou à moitié en train d'agoniser quelque part dans la ville ? Ils auraient sûrement pu lui tenir tête un moment, mais ils auraient vite fini par perdre de l'endurance.

Pourquoi cet Ancien n'avait-il rien fait ? Les avait-il pris pour du menu fretin ? Ou bien avait-il d'autres projets plus importants ? Allen secoua la tête. Y penser lui donnait des frissons.

« - Je pense que pour le moment, à moins d'avoir des Akumas aux alentours, vous resterez en stand-by quelques jours. Voire quelques semaines, ça dépendra des mouvements de l'Ancien.

« - Attend, » l'arrêta Lavi, « - On pourrait plutôt réfléchir à une solution pour le contrer et le battre, plutôt que se cacher, non ? »

Kanda approuva :

« - L'abruti a raison. Ne rien faire voudrait dire laisser cet enflure libre de ses mouvements. Il sentirait la crainte de la Congrégation et pourrait bien venir à l'idée d'attaquer cet endroit avec tout ce qu'il a. »

Le scientifique secoua la tête :

« - Non. On y réfléchit déjà. On pourrait bien être capable de s'en prendre à un Ancien. Mais pour cela il nous faudrait plusieurs Exorcistes de haut niveau, et des sacrifices seraient inévitables. Surtout que même si on venait à en éliminer un, on aura le reste de la famille sur le dos. »

Cette éventualité frappa les garçons. En effet, un seul était déjà dur à combattre. Mais si en plus les autres venaient à s'y mettre, une guerre totale viendrait détruire tout un pays. Et même si les Exorcistes s'en sortaient vainqueurs, les dommages et les sacrifices seraient bien trop importants pour se réjouir d'une éventuelle victoire.

« - Pour l'instant, nous essayons de découvrir ses intentions. Alors ne vous impliquez pas. S'il y a le moindre problème, contactez-nous. »

« - Ok. » répondit Lavi.

Allen hocha aussi la tête. Mais Kanda ne semblait pas être de cet avis :

« - Hors de question que je restes assis sans rien faire. Au moins signe de ce foutu Noah, je sors Mugen et je découperai tous ceux que je trouve louches. »

« - T'es sérieux ?! » s'écria Lavi.

Le jeune kendoka ne répondit pas et se leva en silence avant de se diriger vers la porte. Komui resta les bras croisés.

« - S'il te plaît, Kanda. Ne fais rien de dangereux. Pour toi comme pour nous. »

« - Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire. »

Sur quoi il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Le scientifique soupira pour la énième fois. Allen et Lavi se fixèrent un instant. Cette situation avait encore plus plombé l'ambiance qu'avant.

Komui se reprit d'un coup :

« - J'ai oublié de vous montrer ça ! »

« - Nous montrer quoi ? » s'enquit le rouquin.

« - L'avis de recherche du Noah ! »

« - Quoi ? »

L'homme aux lunettes fouilla dans les papiers qu'il tenait et montra une feuille aux deux adolescents qui jetèrent un coup d'œil à ce fameux papier qui leur faisait face.

Pas un bruit... Le borgne et le blandinet plissèrent les yeux, l'air perdu.

« - C'est quoi, cette chose ? » questionna Allen, l'expression terrorisée.

« - Bah, l'avis de recherche, comme je vous ai dis ! »

Lavi et Allen se regardèrent à nouveau, la même mine dépitée sur leur visage.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit Komui, inquiet.

Lavi inspira profondément avant de hurler :

« - Comment veux-tu que ce torchon ressemble au portrait de quelqu'un ?! »

« - Quoi ? » s'écria Komui, surpris.

En effet, la feuille était remplie de gribouillis tous autant mal fait que les autres. Il y avait vaguement la forme d'un chapeau, et un point sous ce qui semblait être un œil.

« - On dirait un jeu de labyrinthe ! » continua Lavi, agacé.

« - Un jeu de...?! Hé ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à faire ce portrait compliqué ? »

« - Une minute ? »

« - Non ! Deux minutes ! Deux ! J'ai jamais passé autant de temps de ma vie à galérer ! »

Allen soupira d'exaspération en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« - Arrête, même moi je savais dessiner des caniches à trois ans ! »

« - C'est pas un caniche ! C'est un homme ! » répliqua Komui.

« - Où ça un homme ? Tout ce que je vois c'est un dessin de pelote de laine humaine avec une brique sur la tête ! »

« - Ça s'appelle un chapeau ! »

L'air blasé, Allen se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte sans prêter attention à la guerre enfantine que se faisaient les deux autres dans l'infirmerie. Il baisse la poignée et sortit de la pièce bruyante. Une fois la porte refermée et le silence revenu, il expira un grand bol d'air, soulagé.

Il se mit à marcher le long du couloir pour rejoindre la sortie qui se trouvait à plusieurs étages en dessous. Pendant sa longue marche presque funèbre, (il ressemblait à un zombie tellement il était fatigué et inquiet à propos de l'Ancien) une courte sonnerie retentit, provenant de sa poche de pantalon. Il sortit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

_[Je suis devant la grille. Grouille-toi de te ramener ou tu rentreras à pied, sale gosse]_

Allen sourit. Quoi, son maître pensait parfois à lui, en fin de compte. Il s'étira et reprit sa marche, un peu plus motivé, cette fois. Toute cette histoire l'avait vraiment fatigué. Il fallait qu'il se repose et qu'il se change les idées un moment. C'était décidé. Dès qu'il rentrerait, il prendrait un bain et irait directement se coucher.

Et pendant qu'il y ait, il essaiera de rêver de se venger de cet abruti de Bakanda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain, retour au lycée.

Lenalee avait accueilli Allen et Lavi qui étaient arrivés en même temps. Kanda semblait être arrivé il y a longtemps, mais il était parti parler au capitaine du club de Kendo pour diverses raisons.

Soudain, alors que le trio parlait tranquillement devant les casiers, Lenalee s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour fixer le blandinet et le pointer du doigt :

« - C'est quoi, ça ?! »

« - Que … ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle s'avança et tira sur son pull du côté de son épaule droite, exposant le bandage qu'on lui avait fait la veille, après s'être débarrassé des Akumas. Allen balbutia alors que la jeune fille lui posait une multitude de questions. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient bizarrement… En même temps, Lenalee était à moitié en train de le déshabiller…

« - C'est rien, Lenalee ! C'est juste … que la boîte à outil de mon oncle m'est tombée dessus quand j'ai ouvert le frigo ! » mentit Allen en levant les mains au niveau de son torse, comme pour dire que tout allait bien.

La jeune fille hoqueta de terreur :

« - Ça a dû te faire super mal ! »

« - Eh bien… »

« - Allez, tu sais bien qu'Allen est un homme ! » s'exclama Lavi pour lui venir en aide.

Lenalee hésita :

« - Mais … »

« - Et je paries qu'il n'a même pas hurlé quand sa chair s'est toute déchirée et que le sang s'est mis à gicler de partout et que—«

Allen le coupa en lui donnant un énorme coup sur la tête. Le rouquin s'écroula sous le choc.

« - Ne l'écoute pas. » lança le blandinet, une veine d'agacement sur le front.

« - Si ça va, alors tant mieux. » sourit l'adolescente, un peu plus rassurée.

Un jeune garçon s'approcha du trio. Il était blond, les cheveux un peu ondulés, et avait les traits plus jeunes comparés à son âge actuel. Il ressemblait à un garçon de quatorze ans, même s'il en avait dix-sept.

« - Salut tout le monde ! » lança-t-il en levant la main en guise de salutation.

« - Oh, Aidan ! » s'exclama Lenalee en le saluant à son tour.

Allen fit de même, puis Lavi, toujours à terre, marmonna un truc du genre « Ai... dan... ».

Le blondinet reporta son attention sur le borgne, justement :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

« - Les effets de son imbécillité, rien de plus ! » répondit naturellement Allen en souriant.

« - Oh, je vois. »

Aidan se pencha vers le rouquin :

« - Dis, Lavi, est-ce que tu aurais tes notes d'anglais ? »

« - Je me meurs… » répondit l'interpellé en gémissant.

Aidan se redressa, d'un air ennuyé. Après avoir réfléchi et s'être gratté la tête, il se tourna vers Allen :

« - Allen, est-ce que tu as ton cours d'anglais sur toi ? »

Lavi tiqua.

« - Oui, bien sûr. » répondit l'adolescent en fouillant dans son sac.

Et juste avant qu'il ne sorte son classeur, le rouquin s'était redressé et l'avait poussé au loin avant de regarder dans son sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et de lui tendre un tas de feuilles.

« - Voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il, fièrement.

Aidan sourit en hésitant, compatissant pour Allen qui s'était retrouvé à terre, au loin, à moitié piétiné par les gens qui passaient.

« - Merci… »

« - À ton service ! »

Lavi se mit à frissonner quand une aura sombre passa dans son dos. Allen était juste derrière lui, les yeux brillants et dangereux :

« - Lavi … » murmura-t-il, l'aura meurtrière.

« - Je... Je crois que je vais aller en salle de classe moi, hein ? »

La rouquin se mit à tracer sans prévenir. Lenalee le regarda partir, étonnée. Puis Allen se mit à sa poursuite sans demander son reste.

Voilà une journée qui commençait bien…

Enfin bref. Après les premiers cours du matin, ce fut la pause de dix heures. Tous les élèves étaient dans la cour et les couloirs pour profiter du peu de liberté avant les prochaines heures de cours restantes. Et alors qu'Allen déambulait calmement dans une allée pour aller déposer un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, il heurta quelqu'un qui avait tourné dans sa direction sans le voir venir.

« - Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama l'homme qui avait trébuché en éparpillant quelques documents.

Allen, à terre également, le regarda d'un air surpris. Tiens, un professeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant... Il était plutôt vieux, peut-être cinquante ans ? Il portait des lunettes rondes et avait des cheveux châtains clairs et courts.

« - Non, c'est moi, j'aurais dû faire attention. » répondit Allen en souriant.

Le professeur le regarda un moment, surpris de voir l'apparence qu'avait l'élève qui étais devant lui. Des cheveux blancs, un étrange tatouage sur une partie du visage… Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention et il lui rendit son sourire.

« - Excusez-moi, J'ai besoin d'une photocopieuse, mais quelqu'un l'utilise déjà dans la salle des professeurs. On m'a dit que je pourrais en trouver une dans la salle de réunion... Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où elle se trouve, s'il vous plaît ? »

Allen finit de ramasser les documents restants et se releva en même temps que l'homme.

« - Oui, pas de problème. Laissez-moi vous aider ! » dit l'adolescent d'un air enjoué.

Il conduit tranquillement le nouveau professeur à travers les couloirs. Une fois arrivés devant la salle qu'il cherchait, Allen l'ouvrit et déposa les feuilles sur l'un des tables qui formaient un U au milieu de la pièce. Cette salle disposait d'un rétroprojecteur et d'un tableau tactile sur le mur du fond. Elle était non seulement utilisée pour les réunions, mais aussi pour certains exposés des élèves, avec leur professeur.

« - Merci beaucoup, jeune homme ! » fit l'homme en posant à son tour les feuilles sur la table.

« - Pas de soucis. »

« - Quel est ton nom ? »

Le blandinet se retourna :

« - Allen Walker. »

« - Walker ? »

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Allen, inquiet de la mine que prenait le professeur.

« - Non, rien. Je me disais juste que ce nom m'était familier... »

Allen se gratta la joue en réfléchissant.

« - Ah, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Puis il sourit.

« - En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! »

Enfin, il sortit de la pièce tranquillement. L'homme resta quelques instants à le regarder disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir, puis il plissa les yeux, l'air sérieux, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres :

« - Walker… »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_À suivre_**

* * *

><p><em>Oh oh... Des problèmes. Toujours des problèmes. Pourquoi Allen est sans cesse surveillé ? Pourquoi ce professeur a l'air louche ? Pourquoi toujours des problèmes .. ? Réponse... Après la pub ! <em>

_(cette blague était pourrie, je le reconnais. Aussi, je vous autorise à me lancer des pierres et à me passer à tabac. Cela me fera le plus grand bien...)_


End file.
